In the manufacture of microelectronic devices, multilayer ceramic substrates are frequently used to support several layers of thin film metallization patterned to define desired circuit interconnections. Occasionally manufacturing defects in the thin film metallization layers can cause electrical shorts or undesired circuit interconnections. Since such multilayer ceramic circuits are quite expensive to manufacture it is desirable to repair such defects. Typically such defects have been repaired by directing a high intensity laser beam at the defect. In order to ensure that the defect or undesired material is fully removed, such laser beams have been of sufficient diameter to extend beyond the area of the defect. The application of the beam beyond the area of the defect coupled with the difference in ablation rates between the thin film metallurgy and the dielectric material underlying the metallurgy may allow the laser energy to penetrate below the top surface further than desired. The resulting absorption of the beam below the desired level could result in damage to underlying thin film features in such a metallurgy structure. In addition the rate of laser ablation is highly dependent on the geometry of the features being processed. As a result, even if a uniform laser beam is utilized, some features will be removed faster than others. This factor can also result in damage to the aforementioned underlying thin film features. Accordingly, the inventors have recognized a need for an improved technique for correcting defects in thin film metallization patterns.